DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ---- "My name is Frozenstream," the white tom rubled, his thick tail flicking at Solombra. His icy blue eyes were narrowed, and he was staring at the DarkClan she-cat calmly. "And who are you?" Meanwhile, back at camp, Talon scowled as she padded by the Spikes' den. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Ivy rejoiced over her strange victory with Solombra before heading back into camp. She saw Talon ducking into the Spike's den but ignored the she-cat. BLAZEFIRE 06:22, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Talon, as she passed the Spikes' den, decided instead that she would sleep, and went into it. Meanwhile, at the FlameClan border, Solombra replied: "Me?" Her purr was silky as she stared Frozenstream defiantly in the eye. "I am Solombra. Why do you ask, mighty FlameClan warrior?" She spat the last two words out with hatred in the words' tone. Why would I want to know this scum???? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Cynder padded into camp following her foster father; the young trainee eagerly awaited to hear about who would become her mentor. With Malefor's care the young she-cat had soon become welcome amongst her Clanmates, but she thought that some still might full accept her until she completes her training. The black pelted cat went to find Snaketooth to ask him who would become her mentor. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 21:26, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth peered out of his den, hearing all the commotion. Stomping out of his den, Snaketooth openend his eyes sleepily. "What's all this noise about?" He snapped, raising his hackles defensively. He had become much calmer ever since the arguement and the past fight, but was still as fierce as ever. He then whirled around to see a FlameClan Cat. "Intruder!" He hissed, lunging at the white tom with a power-hungry force. "How dare you step foot on my territory!" Eclipse cocked his head slightly, frowning before letting out a quiet mumbled. I thought this was all of DarkClan's territory.. Not '''just '''his.. ''The smoke black Spike thought, silently trekking forward to stand in front of the FlameClan tom. Flamestar22 21:44, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber arose in her den, her hackles raising slightly as an alien scent hit her nose. This cat's scent stank with the smell of FlameClan, but he was certainly wasn't familiar. The deputy could hear the loud voice of her master outside, causing her to saunter out of her den. Amber stiffened as she spotted the white tom, watching her master tackle the warrior. ''I'll observe this, Snaketooth seems to have things under control.Silverstar 00:56, May 14, 2015 (UTC) (Frozenstream is nowhere near the camp - he and Solombra are at the border between DarkClan and FlameClan...) "I am Solombra," Solombra hissed furiously. "You shouldn't be even talking to me, you know?" Frozenstream shook his head, and added: "I know... I was going for a walk, and you interrupted it." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sniffed at the scent closer, noticing how it had disappeared for a mere second. Snarling, he let out a warning yowl before spotting the FlameClan tom, flaring his nostrils in disgust. "FlameClan scum!" He spat, unsheathing his claws in warning. Flamestar22 23:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) (Once again, he's nowhere near the border, and he hasn't even trespassed... -.-) "Whatever," Sombra mewed, unsheathing her claws. "Get out of my space, or i'll flay you." At once, Frozenstream stepped back, seeing this as a warning. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth just spotted him..) Flamestar22 20:38, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (It sounds very much like Snaketooth is in the camp... And besides, Solombra can send off Frozenstream on her own.) Backing away even further, Frozenstream shot Solombra a sad look as he decided to leave, feeling threatened by the DarkClan she-cat. Solombra watched as Frozenstream left, suddenly feeling guilty that she'd sent the tom away. Maybe she should've taken him to see Snaketooth... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:52, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth walked forward, smelling the faint scent of FlameClan. Snaketooth watched a black figure appear outside, his green eyes cold and dimly shining with slight anger. "Wipe that smug look off your face," He ordered, flexing his claws. "I've been scenting tresspassers around here. Have you accounted any?" Flamestar22 20:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (is he talking to Solombra? If he is, her eyes are amber.) -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Cynder went to find her mentor, Amber. The young black cat was eager to do some sort of training. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 01:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) After having her nap, Talon stretched as she padded out of the Spikes' den. Snaketooth wasn't around at the moment, so Talon went searching for Amber to ask if there was any jobs to do. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Amber's gaze rested on her apprentice before shifting to another cat approaching, noticing Talon. Of course, Snaketooth decides to leave when everyone wants something to do. The deputy turend to Talon first, speaking to her in a clear and authoritive tone, "patrol the borders, take some spikes with you, I know Cliff needs something to do." Amber then returned her gaze to Cynder. "As for you, we'll be doing some training, so let's head out."Silverstar 01:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Talon nodded, and called: "Cliff, Eclipse, Bengalfang? Do you guys mind if you go on a border patrol with me?" Hoping that she didn't sound too friendly, she added with a low growl: "Amber's orders!" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Snaketooth's eyes weere shining.. not hers.. and yeah, he was) Snaketooth unsheathed his claws, awaiting an answer from the shadowy black she-cat. Eclipse narrowed his eyes. "She only ordered you, but whatever." He snarled, stepping beside Talon hastily. Flamestar22 01:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) With a quick nod Cynder spoke. "Great!" The red-bellied molly waited for Amber to lead the way. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 01:24, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Sir, there was a FlameClan cat, but I sent him packing when I threatened him," she mewed, trying not to look guilty that she was being rather... friendly to him, in a way. I wonder what life the FlameClan cats have, compared to me... I don't know a lot about them... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Good," Snaketooth hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. Calmly waving his tail, he looked deep into the forest, his eyes appearing as dark green swords. Flamestar22 01:28, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Talon nodded at Eclipse, acknowledging his decision. Meanwhile, Solombra trotted away from Snaketooth, as she started to head back to camp. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alex drew his sword deep into the ground, his eyes burning. How dare a FlameClan cat step on their territory! ''With an annoyed growl, Alex lied down, resting his head on his paws with his sword beside him. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 02:05, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Solombra eventually made her way back to camp, her tail flicking as she saw Talon and Eclipse. Talon narrowed her eyes at Solombra as she went pase. Bored, Solombra went to the Spikes' den again, thinking of nothing better to do. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy flexed her white paws and sighed. There really was absolutely nothing to do. BLAZEFIRE 10:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Plan time!) Patches slowly made his way past the DarkClan border, letting out a deep sigh. ''My old home.. How I wish I could've stayed here.. and only before I met my mother.. ''With a sad sigh, Patches dragged his tail on the ground, hoping no one would scent him. ''Just because I don't live here anymore, doesn't mean I can't check if they're okay. Flamestar22 12:01, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Solombra heaved herself into her nest, and she eventually fell into a light doze. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (OH NO) Tigress woke up and went out to hunt. She caught a rabbit and ate it viciously. Thunderheart 16:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Anotehr cat entered Solombra's dream. The black she-cat stood up in the vision, and shook herself when she realized t=what was going on. Knurren was back in her vision, whispering: "Secrets are buried, Solombra. You must piece the clues together, with that FlameClan tom." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:27, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Amber yawned, flexing her claws before darting out of camp to go kill something...Or someone.Silverstar 01:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) "But why?" Solombra asked Knurren, her head cocked. Knurren stared at Solombra sadly as she started to fade, but she whispered softly before she disappeared forever: "Sometimes, cats can be a lot closer in bloodline than they think." With a jolt as she woke up, Solobra realized something: she and Frozenstream were related. Meanwhile, Talon sat boredly around camp, wondering where Amber and Snaketooth were. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:40, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Patches trotted past a small bush, exiting the DarkClan territory. Almost being spot by Amber, he picked up his pace, making his way into the Loners & Rogues territory. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:30, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Solombra gathered herself together, shaking. Slowly getting to her paws, the black she-cat slunk out of the Soldier's den, nodding at Talon as she passed, and then exited the camp. Talon nodded curtly back, before the dark tabby went and stole a small mouse off the fresh-kill pile when no cat was looking. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth looked down at his paws, blood filtering his mind. Falling to the ground, he almost had losen his breath, only as if something was haunting him. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:57, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Talon nibbled on her mouse, while Solombra made her way through DarkClan territory, shuddering. Frozenstream... she thought, scared. What if Snaketooth noticed her again...? The thought made Solombra feel sick. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Returning after she killed some random cat, Amber approached Snaketooth, cocking her head in confusion. "Sir?" The deputy began, her eyes revealing no emotions as she spoke, "are you alright?"Silverstar 16:43, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth snapped his head around, his eyes bloodshot. "I'm.. fine.." He murmered, showing no pain nor emotion in his voice. "How is Stella's kits doing?" Meanwhile, Snow wiggled around in Stella's paws, every once and a while nudging her sister. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, Talon finished her mouse, and she pricked her ears in Snaketooth and Amber's direction, wanting to hear what the two cats were saying. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:32, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Panzer sat on a rock, just sitting and watching as cats went by and time went by. He was sort of bored with nothing to do, but didn't really want to socialize either. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 21:38, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon slumped over, bored with what Snaketooth and amber were saying. The dark tabby stretched her scarred legs, before she went to sit over by the Spikes' den. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her ear as her good friend asked of the new kits. "Good, I guess, they should graduate into trainees soon, master." The massive she-cat responded, flexing her claws.Silverstar 21:45, June 13, 2015 (UTC) The large tom glanced at Talon before going back to searching for something to do. Don't feel like hunting.. He sighed and looked up to watch the clouds drift by. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 21:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon saw Panzer looking at her, and she flicked an ear at him in response, before she was whisked away into another thought of her parents. How angry she was of Raraku and Maikuku for abandonibg her here, when Paku and Wheua were forced to die. She hissed softly, feeling the need to express her fury in some way. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned her gaze to Snaketooth. "They'll need to earntheir collars as well, sir." She remembered earning hers, flattening her pale ears in anger. Meanwhile, Stella groomed Alison, who complained loudly.Silverstar 21:53, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Flicked his ear at the sound of the she-cat hissing, but didn't move. He didn't care much what she was hissing at, him or something else. He really didn't care much about anything. To be honest, I probably should stop being so anti-social.. Whatever. He kept watching the sky, his tail-tip twitching slowly back and forth. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 21:57, June 13, 2015 (UTC) If I could get my revenge... Talon added to herself, flicking her tail gleefully. Itwould make Talon's day just to get revenge on her parents for abandoning her - wouldn't that be great! However, Talon couldn't be bothered to do it right now - but she would find them one day, and make them pay. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:00, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded to Amber, a flashback of something from when he was young popping into his mind. You don't 'get' collars, wimp, you earn them! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:29, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon pricked her ears at Snaketooth and Amber's conversation again, and she was reminded of the earning of collars. She couldn't remember once of hers now - but she had been forced to kill a rogue, if she remembered correctly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded before flexing her claws once more, an evil smirk creeping onto her face. "If you'd excuse me, sir, I'd like to take out a patrol and kill off on of our targets." The bestial she-cat growled, her eyes glowing.'Silverstar' 22:37, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon rose to her paws as she heard what Amber said. She wanted to go on that patrol! -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:44, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Panzer turned his to the direction of Amber's voice. ''It'd give me something to do.. He decided he'd like to join the patrol if he was allowed. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 22:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon felt excited, but she slouched over in boredom as she waited for Snaketooth to approve of the patrol. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth snapped his head up once more, giving amber a gaze of approval. "Yes, go. In the meantime, ask Stella who is avaible to be her kits mentors'. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:08, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded. "Yes sir," with that, the deputy turned and marched to the brand new nursery, Stella casting the dilute she-cat a glare. Amber snarled in response, flattening her ears and ready to fight. "...We'll be mentoring your kits, and as you know, they'll have to earn their collars."Silverstar 23:18, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Snow squirmed around a second time, scaredly looking up at Amber. "Awww, we don't get ''collars??" She asked, disappointment within her tone. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Talon rose to her paws in excitement as Snaketooth approved the patrol. ''Pick me! she pleaded inside her mind, her tail flicking excitedly. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 23:54, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber curled a lip. "You earn them!" She snapped, her glare raking across Stella. "They'll be getting whatever mentors master wishes." Stella opened her mouth to argue, but Amber left, her tail tip twitching in annoyance.Silverstar 00:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a moan. "But - I don't know how!" She whined. Meanwhile, Patches stalked past the DarkClan camp, spotting Panzer from a distance. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Panzer watched Amber with hopeful eyes. Hopefully I get go on patrol... --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 00:18, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Patches opened his eyes widly as he looked at Panzer. He.. doesn't look threatening. Though, I never saw him before.. Is he new? Nah, Snaketooth doesn't except new cats.. does he...? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) As Amber came back out from seeing Stella, Talon felt her heat leap. She had a real urge to go and kill a cat at that current moment. The dark tabby unsheathed her claws, excited. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a warning growl as the two spikes stared at her, curling her lips in anger. "What are you two scrubs looking at? Get to work, that's an order!"'Silverstar' 00:24, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Snow shook scaredly, looking up at her mother with wide eyes. "Momma.. how do I get a collar? How'd you get yours?" She asked curiously, tilting her head. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:26, June 14, 2015 (UTC) "You do extremely dangerous tasks." Stella mumbled as she lapped at her creamy paw. "You do something very dangerous to prove your worth, which is often stealing something from a dog. And how I got mine is none of your business." (Time to get her another mate of have another fling....)'Silverstar' 00:29, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Panzer growled, but decided it wasn't worth arguing about yet. ''I need to get out of here.. Possibly hunt? He turned and left camp. He had gone a little more than a few fox lengths when he scented a stranger. He started to growl again. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 00:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Woo that'll be good :0) Snow cowered beside her mother, her eyes frozen with fear. "Dogs? Dangerous? I don't like the sound of that momma... Do I have to? I don't wanna die!" Patches scented Panzer as he walked forward, figuring he was no threat. He ducked down, trying not to be spotted. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:35, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Who wants their cat to have kits, but no mate? xD) Amber, without waiting for any responses, prowled back off to Snaketooth, dipping her head to her master. "I informed that worthless rat, she's now aware of her kits graduating...If they prove their worth."Silverstar 00:37, June 14, 2015 (UTC) He had already started toward the scent, keeping low and quiet before leaping onto the cat he scented, with his claws sheathed. Stun.. Not kill. He snorted, he wasn't like the other cats. He only killed if it was necessary and in this case, it wasn't. "Who are you?" He growled. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 00:39, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Tom or she-cat?) Snaketooth nodded, his ears pinned against his skull. They'll never earn them, just like I never did.. ''Shirnking back, Patches dug his claws deep into the soil of the ground. ''Probably just some rogue.. ''Not answering the tom, he lurched forward. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in DarkClan territory, and if found, he would be killed, being wanted by Snaketooth n' all. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) "Hey! I spoke to you.." Panzer ran towards the cat slammed his paw down onto him to hold him in place. "I'll say it again: Who are you?" His strange colored eyes were bright with hostility and his snarling was a bit scarier with his under bite. "I've never seen you here before. You don't live in this camp do you?" His voice cracked a bit. He missed being a loner.. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 00:46, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Patches flattened his ears. "I.. I-.. No." He answered stammeringly, his eyes drifting off from the tom. "Now get off me." Shoving Panzer off, he dug his claws farter into the soily ground, his eyes narrowed. ''Why did I even come here.. I knew somone would've found me! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:50, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stella's looking for a tom, just a fling so she can have kits again to avoid Snaketooth and Amber) Amber cocked her head slightly. "...."'Silverstar' 00:51, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Panzer sat back and licked his paw, drawing it over his ear. "Okay. ''I don't care if you're here." He looked at the tom. "Seriously.. Who are you?" Panzer flicked his tail and tilted his head to the side. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 00:53, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (What about Eclipse? Maybe she could actually love him) Patches continued to serve his gaze far away from Panzer, but stood up straight and tall. "My name is Patches, if you must so eagerly know," Patches meowed, drawing a paw over his ears. "Just... don't tell anyone ''that you saw me." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:58, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (She could have more than one flings with him, but nope, she's not loving anyone for a loooonnngg time, she's going to populate DarkClan...) Alison sneezed before gazing up at Stella, cocking her head slightly. "Momma? Where's your other ear?"'Silverstar' 01:04, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Panzer snorted. "Trust me. I'm not going to." He glared at the camp behind him now. He turned back. "Explain why you are here at least?" --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 01:11, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, but.. Eclipse would like... die.. O.O okay, love is oficially wierd..) "Good," Patches murmered, inhaling a deep breath before speaking once more. "Just to check on my old home.. Well, atleast what I thought was my home.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (That's why Hiddenshade and Stormrage hold off on finding it) Stella exited the nursery, her tail tip twitching in annoyance as Alison babbled to her sister about a mouse she caught.'Silverstar' 01:15, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Snow stuck her tongue out at her sister before watching her mother exit. "Where are you going momma?" She squealed, making her way out of the Nursery to stand proudly beside her mother. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:21, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Talon grumbled, before exiting camp, flicking her dark tabby tail. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:25, June 14, 2015 (UTC) He shrugged. "Whatever, cat. The name is Panzer." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't try to take me on in a fight." His tail twitched but he didn't say anything more. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 01:34, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Patches nodded to the cat before blinking. Flattening his ears, he began to trott off, letting out a sigh of grief. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:36, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Panzer watched the cat leave. ''First time I've spoken in a while.. He turned, about to head back to camp. --DarknessI am fighting for my life.. 01:38, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Should I have Snaketooth die soon? If so, from what?) Snaketooth sat in his den, his head held low. His collar dangled from his neck as he looked down as the shiny white spikes sticking out of it. Sighing, he laid down in his nest, staring up at the celing. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:40, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (I think he should... Maybe kill him off in a battle, or from a disease?) Talon tasted the air, and picked up Patches' scent. What's that idiot doing inside DarkClan territory? she thought, furious. She didn't bother to go after him, however. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 01:47, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Make way to the reign of Amber the Dictator. x.x) Amber followed her best friend to his den, peering inside. "...Master? Are you sure you're ok...?" He was her only and sole best friend, so she has to make sure he was ok.Silverstar 02:02, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (Can you have Stella respond to Snow, please? Sorry if my asking might seem rude. Also, I think battle deaths and diseases are overused, maybe something else?) Snaketooth let out a raspy breath, his dark green gaze burning. "I said I'm fine." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:50, June 14, 2015 (UTC) (There's not much other ways, tbh, apart from infection, which has been a little overused by Birchstar. Otherwise, I have no idea.) Talon's tail flicked as she decided to go hunting. Moving away from Patches' scent, she tasted the air. Picking up a blackbird, and seeing it in a tree, the tabby crouched down. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 03:10, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay